


What do you mean Alex made a Twitter?!

by Kevinthewoman



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-ParentAU?, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mission Fic, Twitter, idontknowwhatimdoing, seriouslyhelpme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevinthewoman/pseuds/Kevinthewoman
Summary: One day Alex is done, okay, he's just done. It was meant as a joke, and Alex likes to secretly think it frustrates Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones enough to maybe consider thinking, "Hey maybe we shouldn't trust a 14 year old with government secrets". But so far all it's done is gain him a bunch of followers who think his personal twitter is just a parody account. He's also pretty sure he recognizes a certain assassin that just won't leave him be.
Relationships: Ben "Fox" Daniels & Alex Rider, K-Unit & Alex Rider, Yassen Gregorovich & Alex Rider
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	What do you mean Alex made a Twitter?!

**Author's Note:**

> I recently came across a prompt on Tumblr from "Vaschenko-chao" and thought it was a hilariously wonderful idea, and could not get this out of my head.
> 
> "An Alex Rider AU where Alex tweets literally everything he does and ppl think it’s a joke. He has millions of followers and MI6 is horrified. No one takes it seriously except for one dude with mothman posters on his wall." 
> 
> Thank you to commonghost is quite discheesed and Imtolazytothinkofausername for allowing me to bump ideas around with!

Alex swears it was just an accident. He was just so frustrated and bored at the time, he seriously thought it was a good idea, funny even. It's not like anybody actually followed his twitter, it was mostly just used to browse through celebrities posts when he got bored. The only friend he currently has is Tom, and it’s not like Tom doesn't already know what he does and isn't likely to go blabbing to anyone anytime soon. The whole school thinks he's a druggie, and a liar, so its not like anybody believes anything he posts.

However at this moment in his freakishly dramatic life, he's seriously regretting his life choices. Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt are going to freak out if they ever see his twitter account. He's somehow convinced over 400,000 people that he's either writing some kind of teenage spy book, or it's some kind of shit post parody account.

Alex probably should have stopped there, especially while he was ahead. Rather unfortunately his big mouth just keeps getting him in trouble. Its not his fault Villains are so stupid and predictable. Honestly he's doing them a favor by pointing out their shit. Maybe they'll learn something new and give him bit of a challenge next time. 

Alex is currently perched on top of the roof over looking a couple of henchman who are discussing his breach in security.

" I swear I saw a child come in here! I saw a figure leaving the boss's room, and when I went to follow nobody was there! And nothing seemed to be missing or out of place." Henchman #1 exclaimed.

Henchman #2 gives a hesitant look, like he doesn't quite believe him. 

"Yeah, okay. So say you did see a child slip past our gates and then suddenly enter in our media room. Then what? You think we have some sort of child solider on our hands? That's absolutely ridiculous, what would they even be doing here? This is no place for a child" He said clearly dubious.

A chime prompts Alex to checks his twitter account and notices a DM notification.

"Little Alex, you are to predictable. I can still see you hiding. If you are wise you will leave now before you force my hand. I will not be as forgiving as my colleagues ."

Alex rolls his eyes, he's been getting these weird DMs whenever he's on a mission from multiple unknown usernames. He wants to ignore them, he's not stupid, he knows exactly who they're from, the problem is, he doesn't know why Yassen is always giving him tips and advice. He's saved his ass more times than he'd like to admit. He isn't even sure how he found his account, let alone how he knew it was Alex's to begin with. He's still using his old SAS nickname.

Alex slides off the roof, and onto the street below, he's already got his Intel, it should be enough to get blunt off his ass for now and he can hopefully go back to school tomorrow. He doesn't even understand why he was sent on this mission to begin with. Wouldn't it have been easier to just get an experienced field agent, than having to hold blackmail material over Alex's head over something as simple as Intel gathering?

After hopping the gate he jumps back on his bike and heads home. Ever since Jack died, he's been living with Ben on and off. K-Unit likes to stop by from time to time. Its been kinda nice having people he can relate to, something jack was never able to understand;no matter how much he loved her. Alex isn't sure how it happened, but he cares about Ben like a brother, and he would like to think Ben thinks the same.

Blunt and Jones have been getting creative with Blackmail material, before it was just the threat of Jacks visa, but ever since she's passed away, they've been having to threaten Bens' safety on missions. Subtly mentioning how they "might just forget" to tell Ben about a security flaw, or how many hostiles are actually in the building. Now they've even started to threaten the safety of K-Unit, whether it be something as small as slipping Wolf's real name to a compromised agent, or not giving Eagle enough first aid supplies to ensure they don't bleed to death. Its the little things that nobody would notice if you looked at the mission report. But just enough that it could get somebody he cares about seriously hurt or killed.

Slowly opening the front door, Alex leans his bike near the entrance. A loud thump could be heard as he walked inside

"Ben, I'm home! What's for dinner?" Yells Alex as he turns into the kitchen. The aroma of spices and seasons fill the house. It must be Mexican food tonight, he can just catch a hint of chilli. 

"Whatever it is. Its smells delicious, can I help with anything?"

"Nah. Go ahead and set the table, dinner should be ready soon cub." replies Ben as he gives Alex the biggest smile he can manage.

It's time like these that makes Alex sit back and think about how lucky he is to have Ben. Even though he wishes he could have changed things in his past, he's thankful he has Ben to come home to. Someone who genuinely like having him around, for him and not what he is able to do. 

"Wolf should be arriving for dinner tonight. Do you mind setting a place for him?"

Alex places the little blue mug on the table. It was a gag gift last year for Wolf, he saw it in the shops and couldn't help himself, he thought Wolf would scold Alex for buying him something so childish and immature. Yet Wolf had taken one look at it and proclaimed he loved it because it was something Alex had saved up for 3 months with his measly allowance. It was a small blue mug with a grey wolf and it's baby cub. He had cackled at its implications, thinking Wolf would be offended , however he took one look at the mug, and simply said " You know, Wolf cubs are raised by the entire pack with the males babysitting their cubs. Now where does that sound familiar?" and busted out into the loudest laughter he's ever heard. Ever since then Wolf has refused to drink his coffee in anything but his new favorite mug.

The sound of a door shutting was what prompted Alex of his arrival. Heavy foot steps sounded in the hall as a tall gruff figure emerged from the shadows.

"Don't just stand their Cub, help me with the damn bags."

Alex took one of the bags from his hand and placed it on the counter top.

"Ben made dinner, I think it's Mexican tonight. You want any coffee? There's a fresh pot brewing now."

"Thanks Cub, I'll grab some in a bit, I'm going to help Ben finish up."

Ben walked out carrying a clear dinner dish. " No need Wolf, I've just finished up. Go wash up and we can eat"

Alex takes a seat at the table and swipes open his phone to see a notification on his twitter app.

"Nice job today. If I didn't see you leaving, I might not have believed you were even in there today. You need to get better at hiding Yasha, one day I will not be around to cover for you."

A small noise of frustration escapes Alex's lips before he can hold it back. It would be just like Yassen to give him a complement and then immediately find something else he needs to improve on. He wonders what Ben would say if he knew Yassen was keeping a eye out for him. Would he be grateful that at least someone is looking out for him? Its not like anyone from Mi6 cares if he makes it out alive or not. Or would he be upset because Yassen is still technically an Assassin and good intentions or not, he's still on the opposite side. But it's not like Mrs. Jones or God forbid Mr. Blunt are looking out for Alex's well being. Ben can't be around all the time to ensure he makes it out alive, and Yassen has never once gotten him into danger.Even if he swears the bull fight was just for entertainment, he knows that's what saved him from eating a bullet that night.

Would Ian or his Dad approve? Or would they be upset that he's even in this position to begin with. There are so many questions he wishes he could have asked Ian before he died. Would he approve of the way Mi6 is using him, or was this his plan all along? Train him to be the ultimate weapon, something adults over look, something that intelligent agency's can use when regular agents can't go un noticed.

Sometimes he stays up at night thinking of the implications. Until the day he dies, he'll always be left wondering. 


End file.
